Kittypets Series/Charries
These are the characters for the Kittypets Series. Enjoy! SkyClan Leader Moonstar- Silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes. Has a friendly but kind of pacisifst attitude. Was once a kittypet named Moonbeam. Deputy Gingersnap- A ginger tom with green eyes. He has a very firey attitude and like Moonbeam over Joy any day. Is jealous of Shasta. A main charecter. Warriors Joyheart- A creamy she-cat with darker paws, tail , and ears. Has green eyes. Loves gossip and is virtually a cat girly girl. Moonbeam's best friend and had a short relationship with Shasta. Was once a kittypet called Joy. Chestnut- A brown loner with yellow eyes. He is quiet and secluded. He is a good fighter but not a fan of violence. He has a few health problems and is mates with Rosebud. Josie was their daughter(Charecter by Leopardkit) Rosebud- A loner with smokey gray fur and turqoise eyes. She is mates with Chestnut. She is bolder then her mate but not especially brave. She has a few grown up kits who she sees from time to time. Josie was their daughter.(Charecter by Leopardkit) Nightstalker- Defensive black tom. He bears a circle wound on his ear, a wound given by a Towleg. A rogue and the mate of Summersky. Has a son named Cloudclaw. He was once called Hunter and was a loner. Summersky- Brown and white splothced she-cat with green eyes. A rogue and the mate of Nightstalker. Her son is Cloudclaw and she is very close with his mate, Flowerpetal. She was once called Summer. Cloudclaw- A tortoishell tom, black and brown with blue eyes. Very hot-headed. Has a mate named Flowerpetal. They are unable to have kits. He was once called Skye. Flowerpetal- Purplish gray mate of Cloudclaw. Very quiet and reserved. Cannot have kits. Once called Fiona. Dragonfly- Dragonfly is a creamy golden tabby with golden amber eyes. She was a loner, though not suited for its life style and she longs for adventure and excitement. She is sweet but stubborn and won't stand for being insulted. She always dives head first into trouble. Was once called Maysilee. (Charecter by SailAndSun) Fireflower- Sam is a flame colored she-cat with green eyes. She is Dragonfly's sister and the more intelligent and calm of the two. She looks before she leaps and is always keeping the group from getting distracted. She also comfronts her sister when she is upset. (Charecter by SailAndSun Mistyflower - A pale gray she-cat with whispy blue eyes. She's dreamy and finds it hard to concentrate, but when she does, she has a fiery determination. Apprentices Gingerpaw- Gingerpaw is a ginger she-cat with blue eyes. She is a member of RiverClan and proud, cleaver, and a great hunter. Lost from her Clan, she is forced to jopurney with the kittypets to return home. (Charecter by Maplefern) Streampaw- Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes. She's adventurous and often teaches the warriors a thing or two and enjoys exchanging stories with the elders. Starpaw- A creamy she-cat with bright blue eyes. She's fiery and often will do anything to get what she wants. Very loyal and loving to her sister. Curious. The daughter of Moonstar and Gingersnap. Bramblepaw- A reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes. She was named by her parents, Moonstar and Gingersnap, after Bramblestar of ThunderClan. Her sister is Starpaw. Bramblepaw is fiesty like her sister, but more mellow. She's ready to let something go while Starpaw pounces on it time and time again. Other Clans Shadeclaw- Shadeclaw is a ShadowClan cat. He is adventourous and hyper. He loves discussing new things and is very brave, he'll risk his own life to help someone. He is a black tom with green eyes. (Charecter by Hiddensun) StarClan Shasta- A plain dark brown tom with amber eyes. Very reserved. He was tough and stern when he was alive. He was in love with Sierra who was killed by a dog and had a short relationship with Joy. He died saving Joy from dogs. Seirra- Shasta's housemate and mate before she was savagly killed by a dog. She rests under a big oak in Shasta's yard and he never forgot her. They walk in StarClan now together. Josie- A silver she-cat with big green eyes. She has dark paws, ears, and tail tip. She is a loner, the kit of Rosebud and Chestnut. She is kind and friendly but is defensive and a suberb fighter. Her mate is Nicco. She died in the first battle SkyClan fought and is buried on SkyClan territory. Kittypets & Loners Nighty- The new cat at Joy's house. Black with blue eyes. She was a loner before she was a kittypet and can hunt and fight. She despises girly girls like Joy. Nicco- Nicco is a reddish-brown tom with storm blue eyes. He is a rogue and his mate is Josie. Nicco is quiet and thoughtful, less defensive then his mate is and often stops her from fighting. He was once called Sunheart. When Josie died, Nicco left SkyClan, reclaiming his old name. Pitch- A black tom with amber eyes. He is a very quiet and mysterious loner and is kind of lonesome. He's very loyal and kind when you get to know him though. (Charecter by User: RainfireOfWind Amelia- Amelia is a black and white rogue with amber eyes. She is blood thirsty and a good fighter. But she isn't good when it comes to tactics. She is powerful. (Charecter by Shigura) Angel- Angel is a calico she-cat with bright green eyes. Angel is fiesty and stubborn but can also be sweet and shy. She's like to have a mate, but was fixed by her old twolegs. She's lurking around the Clan, waiting to become one of them.... (Charrie by Birdy) Pashmina- Pashmina is a creamy chestnut kittypet with a white chest, underbelly, and muzzle. Her eyes are amber-green. Pashmina is a quick-witted, vain cat who often uses trickery to get what she wants or gets others to do her bidding. Upon hearing about SkyClan, a friend who idolized the clans called her soft and being the stubborn cat that she is, she wouldn't back down from a challange. She isn't a team player and she may cause strain within the clan as she adjusts to the ways of the warrior code. She puts her own agenda first and will often slack off or have others do the hard work while she comes out looking like the hero, but if you get to know her, you'll find an insecure, shy she-cat just trying to get some attention. She'd lik a mate, but no tom has been able to stand her so far. (charrie by Petal)